tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Solemn Tartar
Fate / Solemn Tartar (Feito/Genshukuna Tarutaru; 運命/厳粛なタルタル) is a Light Novel story based on a kind of Grail Holy War that has only servants in history. The purpose of the story is to present a war with several servants, whose foci are more battles than mysteries, however clichéd it is, the proposal is to show the real capacity that many servants could have in the matter of battles, ignoring limitations that the script I put it so that it does not become something very unbalanced, however much it still was. Setting In an unknown place, at an unknown date, and for unknown causes, various heroic and divine spirits were summoned without any master or pseudo-servant. Having to accept that they are on teams of 7, a total of 7 teams, and that the winning team will have the right to all their remaining members to have their wish for the Holy Grail granted, a gigantic battle begins. Characters Team Diamond * Diamond Saber - Sasaki Kojiro; a fictional Japanese samurai. * Diamond Archer - Genghis Khan; a great emperor and Mongol conqueror. * Diamond Lancer - Mauí; a great demigod and hero of Maori mythology. * Diamond Rider - Scholomance; figure that represents the school of magic Scholomance, a school that trained magicians who mounted on dragons. * Diamond Caster - Cagliostro; traveler, occultist, alchemist, healer, and mason of the sec. XVIII. * Diamond Assassin - Hattori Hanzo; a great ninja who helped Tokugawa Ieyasu unify Japan. * Diamond Berserker - Asura; beings known to be the anti-gods of Hinduism. Team Ruby * Ruby Saber - Nuada; King of the Tuatha Dé Danann of Celtic Mythology. * Ruby Archer - Marduk; a Mesopotamian god, protector of Babylon, who was responsible for killing the goddess of the seas: Tiamat.. * Ruby Lancer - Oya; warrior goddess and mistress of the winds, lightning and storms of Candomblé. * Ruby Rider - Red Baron; great German fighter pilot during World War I. * Ruby Caster - Pan Twardowski; a sorcerer of Polish folklore who made a deal with the Devil. * Ruby Assassin - Van Helsing; a literary figure of Dutch folklore, known for being a vampire hunter. * Ruby Berserker - Lilith; a figure often portrayed as a goddess of ancient Mesotopamia, a demon, or even the cursed serpent that induced Eve to eat the forbidden apple. Team Jade * Jade Saber - Okita souji (alter); Japanese version of the Japanese samurai of the Meji era: Okita Souji. Servant originally Alter-ego, but that for some reason, arises in this war like Saber. * Jade Archer - Orpheus; member of the Argonauts of Greek mythology. Servant originally Assassin, but due to something mysterious, arises as Archer, even without any feat or ability to be the same. * Jade Lancer - Shiva; one of the supreme gods of Hinduism, also known as "god of destruction and creation". * Jade Rider - Saint Nicholas; patron saint of Russia, Greece and Norway, and also known today as Santa Claus. * Jade Caster - Noah; a biblical hero who built a large ark to save God's creation from the catastrophic event known as the "Deluge." * Jade Assassin - Beowulf; one of the greatest heroes in Scandinavia, known for killing beasts and a great dragon even when old. * Jade Berserker - Enkidu; "man" made of clay and best friend of Gilgamesh, from Mesopotamian mythology Team Sapphire * Sapphire Saber - Sir Galahad; son of Lancelot, being one of the knights of the roundtable of the Arthurian tales. * Sapphine Archer - Gilgamesh; a legendary Sumerian king, being known as the first of the registered heroes in mankind. * Sapphire Lancer - Sun Wukong; the monkey king of the Chinese epic poem "Journey to the West." * Sapphire Rider - Jack; protagonist of the English fairy tale "Jack and the Beanstalk". * Sapphire Caster - Sigurd; greatest hero nordic and protagonist of the epic "Völsunga saga". * Sapphire Assassin - Tutankhamun; young Pharaoh Egyptian, recognized by the fame of the "curse of Pharaoh". * Sapphire Berserker - Abadom; an angel from the abyss quoted in the New Testament as also king of the locusts. Team Pearl * Pearl Saber - Susano'o; god of the seas and storms of Japanese mythology, bearer of the legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. * Pearl Archer - Oxossi; divinity of the African religions, representing knowledge and forests. * Pearl Lancer - Ajax; great hero of the Trojan War, bearer of the shield Rho Aias. * Pearl Rider - Fenrir; the monstrous wolf of Norse mythology, known as "Wolf of the Apocalypse" and "Odin's killer". * Peal Caster - Baba Yaga; a legendary witch from Slav mythology. * Peal Assassin - Dorian Gray; literary character of the English novel written by Oscar Wide, "The portrait of Dorian Gray". * Peal Berserker - Remus; demigod brother of Romulus, the founder of Rome. Team Amethyst * Amethyst Saber - Sir Morien; son of Sir Aglovale and member of the knights of the round tribune of the Arthurian contod, being known as "black knight". * Amethyst Archer - Indrajit; also known as the "conqueror of Indra", is one of the greatest heroes of Hindu mythology. * Amethyst Lancer - Cyro II; also known as Cyrus the Great, was the founder of the Achaemenid Empire, the first Persian empire. * Amethyst Rider - Naglfar; boat made of human parts whose role was to send the hordes that will fight against the gods in the Ragnarök. * Amethyst Caster - Dante; the greatest Italian poet and one of the greatest geniuses of mankind. He is the author of "La divina commedia", better known as "Dante's Inferno". * Amethyst Assassin - Rusalka; figure of Slavic folklore, being a female phantasmagoric figure associated with a mermaid. * Amethyst Berserker - Otakemaru; a great Oni of Japanese folklore, being considered one of the three great youkais of Japan. Team Emerald * Emerald Saber - Zerachiel; one of the seven great archangels of paradise, being the angel of judgment. * Emerald Archer - Eurytus; a controversial figure in Greek mythology, being both a mythological character and a real historical figure. * Emerald Lancer - Methuselah; Biblical figure being considered the one with the greater longevity of the bible. * Emerald Rider - Odysseus; also known as Ulysses, is the king of Ithaca and a great Greek hero, being the protagonist of the epic "Iliad" of Homer. * Emerald Caster - Baigujing; a demon from the epic poem "Journey to the West," being cited as a shapeshifter whose true form is a skeleton. * Emerald Assassin - Jeff the Killer; a mysterious being coming from a creepy internet folder whose origin is unknown. * Emerald Berserker - Bhima; one of the Pandavas brothers of Hindu mythology, being the elder brother of Arjuna and the younger brother of Karna. Special Characters Rullers * Knight Ruler - Saint George; a saint of Catholicism venerated as a Christian martyr, recognized for his bravery, and for the act of killing a dragon. * Mood Ruler -Charles Chaplin; a great comedian who immortalized the history of world cinema in the early twentieth century. * King Ruler - Uther Pendragon; a legendary king of ancient Britain and father of Arthur Pendragon. * Emperor Ruler - Shi Huang Di; also known as Qin Shi Huang, was a Chinese emperor known for being the first emperor of a unified China, thus dubbed "The First Emperor." * Beauty Ruler - Dymphna; an Irish princess of the 7th century, the daughter of a pagan king, whose very name was converted to Christianity. * Founding Ruler - Constantine, the Great; an important Roman emperor who ruled between the year 306 and 337 AD, where he was the founder of the city of Constantinople. * Mediator Ruler - Metatron; an angel seraphim of Jewish and Christian beliefs, known as the mediator of God, and as the supreme angel. Avengers * Jealous Avenger - Morgan le Fay; the legendary sorceress sister of King Arthur and mother of Mordred. * Spiteful Avenger - La Llorona; a vindictive spirit of Mexican folklore that kidnapped children. * Divine Avenger - Ravana; the main antagonist of the Hindu epic poem "Ramayana", being described as the great demon king that had like goal to dominate the Devas. * Dangerous Avenger - Pai Tai Hong; a vindictive spirit fruit of a violent or cruel death. * Innocent Avenger - Arachne a half-human half-spider cursed by Athena. * Noble Avenger - Edmond Dantes; protagonist of the greatest literary tale about revenge: "The Count of Monte Cristo", written by Alexandre Dumas. * Ambitius Avenger - Nimrod; a great emperor quoted in the bible, being quoted as "The first mighty on earth," and also the creator of the famous "Tower of Babel". Foreigners * The one Above All - Howard Phillips Lovecraft; The Genius writer who prophesied the appearance of the outer gods and wrote about them in his Mythos, summoned as the most powerful Foreigner and an avatar of Azathoth. * Foreigner of the Void - Stephen Hawking; The Genius Scientist who unveiled many mysteries about our reality and thought through time-space viewing the vast nothingness even with his debilitated body, summoned as an avatar of Magnum Innominandum. * Foreigner of the Moon - Kaguyahime; A Child of the moon from japanese folk tale who were raised by human commoners and ascended back to the moon, summoned as an avatar of Apocolothoth. * Foreigner of Conquest - Napoleon Bonaparte; This spirit origin differs from his Archer counterpart as it was based in reports about his obsession with occultism and cults of the dark, some could say this is an Alter form, he was summoned as an avatar of Vulthoom. * Foreigner of the Yellow Sign - TBA , summoned as an avatar of Hastur. * Foreigner of the Prophecy - Abdul Alhazred; The original writer and prophet of the Book of Ultimate Evil "Necronomicon", commonly known as the Mad Arab, summoned as an avatar of Nyarlathothep. * Foreigner of Tempo - Ludwig van Beethoven; Legendary German composer and pianist, considered to be one of the greatest composers of all time, who even facing deafness didn't stop performing for years to come. The reason he's associated with the outer gods is unknow, but it is teorized to be because of his awareness of time and unprecedented skills while debilitated. Summoned as an avatar of Tru'nembra. Grand Servants * Grand Saber - Arthur Pendragon; the legendary king of Britain and kingdom of Camelot, bearer of the sacred sword Excalibur. * Grand Archer - Orion; the legendary hunter of Greek myths, famous for killing countless beasts during his lifetime, and having a serious love affair with hunting and moon goddess Artemis. * Grand Lancer - Longinus; the Roman soldier whose legends point out to be the soldier who pierced the body of Jesus Christ in his crucifixion. * Grand Rider - Davy Jones; the legendary pirate who haunted the seas in the eighteenth century, accused of being a haunting, a demon or the Devil himself. * Grand Caster - Merlin; the legendary wizard of the Arthurian tales, whose very mentor was Arthur Pendragon's mentor. * Grand Assassin - Hassan i Sabbah; known as "The Old Man of the Mountain," is the first Hassan and leader of an occult order of murderers of the same name, whose legends speculate that he is immortal. * Grand Berserker - Ivar the Boneless; a great Viking, whose legends point out that he was born with weak bones, but this culminated in making him a great strategist, and was the creator of a violent type of execution known as a "blood eagle." Beasts * Beast I - Goetia; the materialized combination of the 72 demons enslaved by King Solomon. * Beast II - Tiamat; Mesopotamian goddess, known as the saltwater snake and mother of countless beasts. * Beast III - Kama / Mara - God of love and divine cupid of Hinduism, killed by Shiva, but reincarnated as one of the evils of mankind. * Beast IV - Cath Palug; a monstrous Welsh cat that haunted the Isle of Anglesey. * Beast V - Typhon; the great monster of Greek mythology, the father of all beasts, and the one who almost defeated Zeus. * Beast VI - Beast 666; the incarnation of biblical evils, taking the form of the red dragon of the book of apocalypse. * Beast VII -Azzy Dahaka; the son of Angra Mainyu, of persian myths.